


【DM/HP】BUTTERFLY（一发完）

by Cocacola233



Series: 【DM/HP】乱七八糟的短文 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocacola233/pseuds/Cocacola233
Summary: *ooc*超短*麻瓜AU*逻辑死亡*祝月兮老师生日快乐！！！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DM/HP】乱七八糟的短文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562122
Kudos: 1





	【DM/HP】BUTTERFLY（一发完）

01.傍晚街角的小巷里，雨水是苦的

德拉科·马尔福举着伞走在路上，他刚推掉了出差的任务，准备和他的爱人哈利·波特享受假期。

“你说什么？怎么可能，哈利在家呆的好好的，我只不过是出来买个菜……”德拉科·马尔福接通了罗恩·韦斯莱打来的电话。“不管怎样，你回去看看，我给他打电话打不通！”罗恩·韦斯莱声音急切。

挂掉了电话，德拉科·马尔福走过街角。“不会吧，刚才还好好的。”他有些心慌。

不经意间，他往街角的小巷里看了一眼。

一瓶闪着蓝光的药水。

他走过去捡起玻璃瓶，瓶子上有一张字条。

“穿越时间和空间。”字条上这么写着。

德拉科·马尔福没有在意，随手把玻璃瓶放进了口袋。

回到小区，上电梯，敲门。

没有人回应。

“哈利，哈利？”德拉科·马尔福掏出钥匙打开门。

他来到浴室，钥匙掉在地上。

他看见哈利·波特躺在浴缸里，左手腕上一道深可见骨的伤口。

水染成红色。

他愣了，他去抱哈利·波特：“哈利？你……”

哈利·波特倒在他怀里。

德拉科·马尔福跪在浴室的地板上盯着怀里的人，崩溃地大喊：“哈利，哈利·波特！”

眼泪流了下来。

“如果，它能让我回到过去。”他掏出捡到的玻璃瓶，喝了二分之一的药水。

时光倒流。

02.另一个选择

德拉科·马尔福出现在浴室，没有满地的血水。

他试探性的问了一句：“哈利？”

“德拉科，你还没去买菜？我要饿死了。”哈利·波特的声音从书房传来。

德拉科·马尔福三步并做两步飞奔到书房抱住了哈利·波特。

哈利·波特拍拍德拉科·马尔福的后背：“好啦，抱够没有。”

德拉科·马尔福要哭了。

他强忍住不断涌上眼眶的热意，吻了吻哈利·波特头顶的发旋。

“我不去买菜，我要吃煮方便面。”德拉科·马尔福从失而复得中缓过神来。

“好，那我去煮。”哈利·波特放开德拉科·马尔福，转身去了厨房。

德拉科·马尔福掏出玻璃瓶，仔细注视里面闪着蓝色微光的液体。瓶子里只剩下了二分之一的药水。

突然，厨房里传来了瓷碗碎裂的声音。

紧接着，是一声闷闷的重物落地的声音。

德拉科·马尔福眼皮一跳：“哈利！”

他跑到厨房。一地的碎瓷片，大开的窗户，和楼下传来的一声尖叫。

他不敢向窗外看。

“怎么会这样，怎么会这样？”德拉科·马尔福看着潲进来的雨喃喃道。

他双手颤抖着掏出玻璃瓶，喝了剩下所有的药水。

玻璃瓶消失了。

时光倒流。

03.世界上没有两个相同的人

德拉科·马尔福出现在厨房里，一切都完好如初。

“哈利？”德拉科·马尔福声音颤抖。

没人回答，偌大的房子里只有他一个人的回声。

他打开手机，拨通了哈利·波特的电话。

“哈利你在哪呢？”德拉科·马尔福此时无比渴望听到平时和他拌嘴的声音。

“德拉科？”哈利·波特略带沙哑的嗓音从手机里传来，随即又是一声带着哭腔却难掩惊喜的“你没死？”

“什么？”德拉科·马尔福诧异道，“我怎么会？”

“你不知道吗？你去出差的飞机出了事，现在下落不明。”哈利·波特也惊讶了，“我担心死了，一直在警局等消息。”

“先不说这些，我因为一些事没去出差，现在我好好的在家呢，放心，你回来吧。”德拉科·马尔福安慰道。

“好。”哈利·波特挂掉了电话。

哈利·波特回到家，两人紧紧抱在一起。

一见到德拉科·马尔福，哈利·波特的眼泪就止不住的往下掉：“我以为我再也见不到你了。”

“别怕，我在这，永远在。”德拉科·马尔福安抚道。

两天后，正坐在沙发前听新闻的德拉科·马尔福吃了一惊。

“据本台记者报导，一架由伦敦飞往纽约的飞机在前天傍晚坠毁，机上乘客共计96人全部遇难……”

哈利·波特看了一眼德拉科·马尔福，露出一个微笑：“幸好。”

幸好，你没有上那架飞机。

德拉科·马尔福抱紧了哈利·波特：“幸好。”

幸好，那架飞机上的德拉科·马尔福死掉了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 最后祝月兮老师生日快乐！（每次给老师们写生贺都有种班门弄斧的感觉XXXD)
> 
> 不知道大家看懂了没。


End file.
